


When I Was Three

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Special 300 challenge, Weechesters, Word:- THREE, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: How life changes for the two little Winchesters, from one three-year old to the other.





	When I Was Three

Three-year old Dean hung on tight, his small hands clasped around John's forehead. Being carried on his father's shoulders was awesome, but kinda scary too.

Dad was so big and tall, the ground so far below him.

But somehow that mix of fear and elation was addictive, a sensation the child would become very familiar with in the near future, when his life changed forever.

Today though, he was just a carefree kid enjoying a moment with the coolest dad in the world.

"You ready for that ice-cream now, kiddo?" John asked, slipping his son off his shoulders as if he were a mink stole, catching him in his arms, and throwing him up in the air, Dean's squeals echoing gleefully in the warmth of the summer afternoon.

"Uh-huh. Can I have an extra-big one, dad?"

"Whatever you want. Just don't tell your mom," John winked. "She'd have my hide for filling you up with sugar!"

Dean nodded. His lips were sealed, except for guzzling down the ice-cream, of course!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Three-year old Sammy wriggled his little ass as he perched on Dean's shoulders, egging on his big brother to trot faster. "Yay, Dean I'm the Lone Ranger and you're Silver," he squealed, his voice almost hoarse from the series of yells he'd been letting out.

But the seven-year old had played horse long enough, and he dumped his baby brother backwards onto the motel bed, causing the younger boy to wail his disapproval.

"I wanna play some more," Sam sniffled, as he lay supine on the bed. "Dee, please."

:

Sighing Dean threw himself down beside his brother.

"I'm all tuckered out, Sammy. You might look like a skinny tyke but you're heavy. I need a rest. We'll play again after, okay."

Sam pouted. "I'm hungry, Dee. My tummy's grumbling."

:

Dean pulled his brother into a hug. He'd been trying his best to keep Sam's mind occupied with games so he'd not dwell too much on the need to eat.

"I know Sammy. But dad'll be back soon. He's gone grocery shopping. He even said he'd take us out for ice-cream later."

:

Holding onto his brother, Dean sent up a silent prayer. "Make it that Dad comes home soon. Please."

Whichever deity had heard the heartfelt plea must've been moved by it, for exactly three minutes later John walked through the door, groceries in hand, and Dean heaved a thankful sigh of relief.


End file.
